


A Pleasure to Burn

by 12snails



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Brock Rumlow should be his own warning, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra Grant Ward, M/M, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snails/pseuds/12snails
Summary: Brock Rumlow has questioned Grant Ward's loyalty, and Ward doesn't like being questioned.





	A Pleasure to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I am not caught up on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was just thinking about Rumlow's burns + Ward's pyromania (that may or may not be a thing since I'm not caught up). May add a second chapter to this, not sure just yet. Just enjoy some good ol' Hydra Trash! :)

It was a pleasure to burn.

Brock had pushed him too far this time. Questioning his loyalty to Hydra, insinuating that Grant had taken too much time on his mission—how _dare_ he? If anyone was undeniably loyal, it was Grant Ward. Rumlow _had_ to know that. 

While the flames licked their way up the bedposts, Grant watched as Brock twisted and struggled on the bed, desperately trying to free himself from the single handcuff that chained him there.

 _He shouldn’t have questioned me. It was that easy. That. Easy._ Grant thought to himself, bright flames reflecting in his dark eyes.

Rumlow’s screams pierced his eardrums and made Ward close his eyes for a moment, trying to drown them out in his own thoughts. It was always the screams that bothered him. If only there was a way to _watch,_ but in silence.

In an attempt at distraction, Grant thought about how Rumlow was so easily led here in the first place. Thinking of the scenario made Grant feel better about what he was doing. It was as if Brock _deserved_ this for being so stupid—so easily fooled.

The memory came in fragments—Ward, on his knees for Rumlow. Ward, with his hands wrapping around the back of Rumlow’s thighs as he sucked him off—more like, as Rumlow fucked into his mouth. Rumlow had wanted more. Ward shoved him back onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. They’d done it dozens of times, this was no different—until Grant had suddenly cuffed Brock’s left wrist to the bed, pulled Brock’s pants back up to at least give him that small bit of dignity, and stepped away from him.

“What the fuck are you doing?! Answer me, Grant!” Rumlow had shouted as Ward began to dump gasoline on the floor in silence.  
  
Still, Grant said nothing. Brock knew what he had done. 

And if he was half as good as Hydra said he was—he would find a way out of this.

The screams were too much.

Ward walked out of the room and from the building. He walked until he was far enough to stop hearing Rumlow, and could watch the fire from a distance.

It was a pleasure to burn.


End file.
